Many applications use crystal video receivers (CVR), diode detector circuits, or other circuits that simply create a signal, commonly called video, that represents the power level of the received signal. Such receiver circuitry is commonly used to process radio frequency (RF) pulse signals because of its simplicity and low cost. These receivers have difficulty yielding meaningful results when dealing with continuous wave (CW) modulated signals. Because of this, CW modulated signals are either avoided or removed from the CVR and similar receivers reception path. Increasing use of communication systems both mobile and stationary has led to an ever changing and complex RF spectrum. Digital modulation schemes that use phase shift key (PSK) are among the most popular. Other problems in complex RF environments include coupling and electromagnetic interference. A detection system that can isolate specific target signals based on the modulation scheme of source transmitters may be used to manage electromagnetic interference (EMI) in a complex RF environment.